Prison Cell
Written By: Kaptain DTSW Abandoned in a prison, and damned to a cell; I, await my savior. Has it been seconds, or years? Time and age have alluded me beyond basic comprehension. I've been sitting here, laying here, pacing for- my entire life? I don't know how I got here, or why I'm in here; all, I remember is walking into a room, and the door closing behind. This warm, soft room, with a bed, blanket, and toys; transformed, into this cold, damp, darkness that I can only call limbo. I wake up, wait, and the door opens. I wake up... wait... and the door opens. I wake up, wait, and it all repeats again and again. This pattern has affected me since I was a child. I remember cuddling in my gigantic bed, with my favorite teddy bear, and a blanket that warmed my very soul. I would lay there, and sleep with a smile across my face. The room would open, and I would awake feeling refreshed and fantastic. Without hesitation, I would sprint out of my cell and- I'd wake up, just to find myself back in the cell. Reality struck, as I aged. I was a young child living in a fantasy; now, I'm an old man and living in a hell. As I gained sentience, I received amnesia. As I gained height, I grew fragile and weak. The only thing I can remember in full detail, are my dreams. I remember walking outside on a warm autumn day. The cold wind, gently brushing my face, as I crunched leaves under my feet. I remember laying on a couch, on a cold winter night. Snuggled at the corner of the black leather; with, the sound of crackled wood and the heat of flame, mere inches from my face. I remember freezing on a scorching summer day. My body laying in a pool, filled with ice cold water. I remember meeting god face to face, him opening my cell and letting me leave. I remember my small body, bouncing around and squeezing through corners. Stumbling over my own feet, and using a step ladder to get on furniture. I remember- my feeble hips giving out, and my hair turning white. I remember yawning and stretching; and, the second I stepped off the couch, I broke an ankle. I remember these large spikes, stabbing me, injecting me with a form of liquid. Everyone around me, screaming and pleading for the madness to stop. I remember god, saving me from that horrible, horrible nightmare. Are these dreams I'm remembering, or visions of a life once forgotten? Why has god forsaken me with this dementia? I love him, and would give my life for his; but, he haunts me. He's always near during the good times; but, vanishes when something awful occurs. He was there when I was sleeping on the couch, but disappeared when I twisted my ankle. He saved me from the spikes and screaming; but, he was the one who introduced me to that nightmare. He opens my cell… does it only seem reasonable to say, he's the one who locks it as well? My body grows weaker by the second. Walking is still easy, but running became near impossible. Climbing isn't a challenge, but jumping is. I lay in my bed, waiting, and waiting, and waiting… I close my eyes, but do not sleep; I, simply count the seconds as they go by. 1, 2, 3… 300, 301, 302… 1472,1473… 32399, 32400- there was a sudden noise. Startled, I fall out of bed, injuring my thigh and receiving a massive migraine. I notice as the binding of my cage, unlatches. I crawl on all fours, limping to the opening. I exit, and see god staring down at me. Massive in size, he slowly descends down to his knees. Looking deeply into my eyes, I felt something I haven't felt since I was small; I, felt happiness and comfort. God reaches his hand out to caress my face, the back of his hand soothing the aches in my neck. With a bright smile, he softly says “Sorry I was late, I had a long day at work. I hope you've been a good boy.” Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story